Sayembara Klan Kuchiki
by Ran Jyuusan13
Summary: Soul Society sedang digemparkan dengan pengumuman besar dengan di ada kan ya Sayembara mencari Istri Sang pangeran Kuchiki. Cinta, drama, humor, keceriaan, kesedihan,perjuangan hidup,kesetiaan, dan perselingkuhan menjadi satu. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Sayembara Klan Kuchiki

•

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Rated : M

Pairing : Byakuya K X OC, S Aizen X OC

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/ comfort, family, Humor

Warning : OC, OOC, mature, Canon, Lime, Semi-rape, gaje gila, abal dll

Chapter 1: Prolog

Hari ini benar benar menjadi hari paling heboh seantero Soul Society karena ada sebuah pengumuman yang benar benar membuat mereka sangat terkejut.

"Hey apa kau sudah dengar, bahwa kalau Klan Kuchiki akan mengadakan Sayembara untuk mencarikan jodoh untuk Kuchiki-taichou" kata seorang wanita yang sedang mengosip dengan teman temanya disalah satu kedai di Seireitei.

"Iya aku juga tahu, aku pasti akan ikut sayembara itu dan Kuchiki-taicho pasti akan memilih ku" wanita itu sangat percaya diri dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Tidak pasti aku" sangkal wanita yang satunya.

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

Mereka berdebat tanpa henti membuat telinga gadis berambut merah yang ada disebelah mereka menjadi panas.

"Ck.. sayembara, tidak menarik" gadis itu mendengus kesal nendengar ocehan mereka yang masih belum berhenti

"Sumire !" Tiba tiba ada suara gadis seperti memanggil seseorang dan gadis berambut merah itu membalikan kepalanya.

#TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sayembara Klan Kuchiki

•

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Rated : M

Pairing : Byakuya K X OC, S Aizen X OC

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/ comfort, family, Humor

Warning : OC, OOC, mature, Canon, Lime, Semi-rape, gaje gila, abal dll

===000===

Chapter 2

Sumire P.O.V

"Sumire !" Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing ditelinga ku dan setelah aku membalikan kepala ternyata itu..

Adalah...

"Haah.. ternyata kau ada disini" dia langsung masuk dan duduk disebelah ku.

"Ada perlu apa Koharu ?" Tanya ku pada gadis berambut coklat sebahu ini.

"Tidak enak bicara disini, bagaimana kalau kita ketempat lain" wajah Koharu sangat bercahaya hari ini, dia terlihat sangat gembira 'ada apa denganya ?' Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak ku saat ini.

"Haikk.." aku menurutinya dan keluar dari kedai itu, aku tidak lupa membayar apa yang sudag aku makan, sedangkan Koharu ia terus menerus menarik ku dengan wajah gembiranya 'aneh'

Dia menarik ku kearah tama kota, keadaan taman kota masih sangat sepi karena hari masih siang.

Koharu menarik ku kebangku yang ada di tepi taman.

"Sebenarnya Ada apa Koharu ?"tanya ku langsung ke inti.

Dan Koharu mulai memperlihatkan lagi seyum manis nya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang Sayembara Klan Kuchiki ?" Koharu bertanya tentang Sayembara itu, aku jadi malas mendengarnya.

"Iya.. memang ada apa ?" Aku bertanya dengan malas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut sayembara itu" ucap Koharu

~~ Jleeepp.. jleeppp ~~

Kalimat itu terasa seperti jarum yang menancap di telinga ku, dan itu membuat ku sangat terkejut, aku tak menyangka bahwa teman ku akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau gila yaa.. " nada suara Ku mulai meninggi karena ucapanya barusan

''memang kenapa, kau kan masih muda, single, lagi pula ini kesempatan bagus untuk mu, jika kalau menikah dengan anggota keluarga bangsawan itu akan menaikan derajat keluarga mu Sumire" jelas Koharu seolah olah ia adalah ibuku yang selalu mengatur hidup ku, bahkan ibu ku sendiri tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada ku.

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Koharu, mana mungkin warga sipil biasa seperti ku bisa mendapatkan suami dari keluarga bangsawan" aku mendengus kesal, aku ini cukup tahu diri dimana posisi dan derajat ku, dan kenyataanya aku ini bukan siapa siapa.

"Sumire kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana nasib kita, lebih baik kau coba dulu saja" Koharu masih tetap saja berusaha membujuk ku tapi keputusan ku sudah bulat aku tidak akan mengikuti sayembara itu.

"Pokonya tidak titik. Hari semakin petang aku harus ke Rukongkai jaa nee Koharu" aku berlalu meninggalkanya yang masih terduduk di bangku itu.

% % % % % % % % %

Hari mulai petang cahaya senja memancar dengan pesonanya, aku berjalan sendirian di kampung kelahiran ku Rukongai distrik 27, suatu daerah terpencil yang ada di ujung barat perbatasan Soul Solciety, aku pergi ke- Seireitei untuk mencari pekerjaan karena sekarang aku adalah tulang punggung bagi keluarga ku.

Karena ayahku sudah tiada saat adik ku masih kecil, dan kini aku mengemban tugasnya sebagai pencari Nafkah bagi keluarga ku.

Kini aku telah tiba didepan sebuah pintu kayu dari rumah yang sangat sederhana.

Tokk.. tokk.. kriieet... krieettt..

"Tadaima.." ucapku dan keadaan rumah terlihat sangat sepi.

"Okaerinasai" dari dalam rumah muncul seorang gadis cantik yang ciri fisiknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ku rambutnya yang merah menyala dan mata Onxynya yang kelam.

"Tsubaki onee-chan membawa makanan bisa tolong kau siapkan nee-chan akan berikan kaa-san obat dulu" aku menyerahkan kantong plastik yang ada ditangan ku kepadanya ia langsung menerimanya dan berlari menuju kearah dapur.

Setelah Tsubaki berlalu aku melangkahkan kaki ku kearah kamar ibu ku

Krieett..

Cahaya mulai masuk kedalam kamar ibuku yang gelap.

Aku benar benar sangat khawatir dengan keadaanya ibuku terkena TBC dan aku harus bisa membelikan ia anti biotik setiap 2 minggu sekali, jika tidak maka penyakit ibu ku akan semakin parah.

"Kaa-san" aku memanggil ibuku yang terbaring lemas diranjang yang sudah sangat tua.

"Sumire" ibuku mencoba untuk duduk tapi aku menahanya dan meminta dia untuk berbaring.

"Kaa-san aku sudah bawakan Kaa-san obat" saat aku mengucapkan kata itu raut wajah Kaa-san terlihat sangat senang aku juga senang melihat Kaa-san senang.

"Arigatou Sumire, kau benar benar putri kebanggan Kaa-san" aku senag mendengar kata katanya.

"A.. Sumire apa kau sudah dengar tentang Sayembara Klan Kuchiki" Kaa-san tiba2 tentang acara aneh itu.

"Iya.. memangnya Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Sumire kau umur mu sudah sangat cukup untuk menikah, dan Kaa-san ingin kau coba untuk ikut Sayembara itu" jelas Kaa-san yang membuat aku sangat terkejut.

"Demo.. Okaa-san, aku tak akan mungkin bisa ikut Sayembara itu, derajat kita tak sama dengan mereka" jelas ku pada Kaa-san aku tak ingin karena perbedaan status keluarga ku menjadi cemoohan orang.

"Sayembara itu berlaku untuk umum Sumire jadi gadis dari golongan rakyat jelata seperti kau tak akan masalah jika mengikutinya" yakin Kaa-san, tapi aku benar benar tidak tertarik dengan Sayembara itu.

Tapi jika aku langsung menyampaikan Argumenku didepan Kaa-san aku takut ia akan terus terusan terpikir.

"Wakatta.. akan ku fikirkan dulu" ucap ku dengan wajah cemas.

"Kaa-san tau kau perlu berfikir dulu ini, Kaa-san harap kau bisa memilih keputusab yang tepat demi masa depan mu nanti" jelas Kaa-san penuh harap.

"Haik"

#TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Cahaya

Sayembara Klan Kuchiki

•

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Rated : M

Pairing : Byakuya K X OC, S Aizen X OC

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/ comfort, family, Humor

Warning : OC, OOC, mature, Canon, Lime, Semi-rape, gaje gila, abal dll.

===000===

Chapter 3 : Cahaya

Normal P.O.V

Disebuah rumah yang terlihat Kuno namun besar ini dimiliki oleh sang Komandan tertinggi Gotei 13.

Gotei 13 adalah organisasi militer di Soul Society ini.

•

Dan sekarang sedang terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang sedang melakukan aktifitas gunting mengunting seragam yang ia pakai. (Gila)

Sreettt..

Pintu terbuka dan gadis itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Hikari" sapa seorang Kakek tua yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yamamoto Singekuni Genyuusai

Si komandan utama Gotei 13.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Ojii-sama" jawab gadis berambut pirang yang namanya adalah Hikari.

dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

Yamamoto turun dengan pelan namun pasti (maklum orang tua).

"Ah.. Hikari..." Yamamoto memanggil Hikari denfan nada suara tinggi. "Nani.. Ojii-sama?" Tanya Hikari Binggung dengan perubahan sikap kakeknya yang begitu tiba tiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada seragam mu" Yamamoto mulai marah melihat seragam Hikari yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. "Aku potong Ojii-sama" Hikari hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tak bersalahnya. "Hi..ka..ri.." aura kelam mulai muncul disekeliling atmosfer ruangan itu.

"A.. ojii-sama aku harus berangkat nanti terlambat jaa..." Hiakri langsung lari dengan cepat demi menghindari amukan sang kakek.

Ia berlari cepat sekali sampai sampai dia sendiri kelelahan dan berhenti disebuah persimpangan jalan yang akan menuju kearah Shino Akademi (sekolah Khusus Shinigami). Akan tetapi bukanya malah pergi kesekolah Hikari malah berbelok ke jalan yang menuju ke perkebunan anggur milik kakeknya. Dengan cepat Hikari Masuk ke semak semak dan mrngambil anggur itu dia selalu memastikan bahwa keadaan disana haruslah sepi dan aman tapi ternyata Hikari tengah diawasi oleh gadis berambut merah yang seds ang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Shuuuutt..." Hikari menyetuh bibir tipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya lertanda bahwa gadis yang tadi melihat Hikari disuruh untuk diam, dan Hikari kembali menghilang disemak belukar.

?

"Hah.. untung yang melihat ku tadi kakak itu jika tidak Kakek bisa mengantungku" gumamnya sambil berjalan santai menuju ke Sekolahnya.

Kini ia telah sampai di gerbang depan sebuah sekolah dengan gaya jepang klasik yang sangat kental. Apa lagi kalau bukan Shiko Akademi sekolah khusus untuk mereka yang punya kekuatan seorang Shinigami, Hikari masuk dengan wajah lesunya sambil memakan anggur yang tadi ia curi.. bunga sakura yang berguguran mengiringi langkah ia masuk, kesekolah dimana ia dituntut untuk menjadi kuat.

Kkrrriiinngggg... kkkkkrriinnggg...

"Wah.. bel sudah berbunyi gawat aku harus segerah masuk..." dengan sangat cepat Hikari menghilang dengan shunponya.

? Di ruangan Kelas ?

Pria tinggi dengan tatanan rambut rapi dan kacamata yang membingkai mata coklatnya akan memulai kelasnya pada pagi hari ini.

"Ohayo gozaimasu .. mina hajimemashite Watashi wa Sosuke Aizen desu Yoroshiku" dia memperkelakan dirinya dengan bahasa yang sangat formal. "Kita akan mulai kelasnya keluarkan kertas dan kuas kalian!"perintahnya, semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengeluarkan barang yang tadi di sebutkan oleh Aizen.

? ﾟﾌﾸ

Sedangkan Hikari dia masih terus berlari dengan cepat sampai sampai. "Eh.. sepertinya kelas ku sudah terlewat.. waduhh..." Hikari memukul jidatnya sendiri dan langsung lari berbalik arah. (Dasar cewek ceroboh). Hikari kini telah tiba di depan pintu sebuah ruangan kelas ia tahu pasti jam pelajaran telah mulai tapi dengan modal nekatnya ia akan masuk bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tok..tok..tok.." Hikari mengetuk pelan pintu itu, setelah tidak ada respon "TOK..TOK..TOK.." Hikari mengedor pintu itu dengan keras dan cepat sampai sampai. "Eh.. sepertinya bunyi ketokanya berubah" Hikari menegok kedepan dan ia melihat pintu itu berubah "hah.. kok pintunya bisa berubah" katanya dengan cukup lantang, "apa yang kau maksud berubah?" Hikari mendengar suara yang terdengar berat menyaut dia mulai menengok keatas perlahan.. lahan.. dan waaaa... dia benar terkejut ternyata yang barusaja ia ketuk adalah dada dari pria yang berdiri dihadapanya. 'hikari baka...' Hikari terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"A.. siapa kau?"tanya Hikari dengan polosnya tak tau siapa yang ada didepanta saat ini, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau?" Aizen membalikan pertanyaan Hikari, dan itu membuat Hikari mulai merasa kesal.

"Aku Hikari memang kenapa?"tanya Hikari semakin menatang perdebatan. "Mau apa kau mengetuk pintu kelas pada saat jam pelajaran ku?" Tanya Aizen membalas

"aku mau masuk " Hikari mulai sewot "kalau mau masuk tinggal masuk gak perlu megetuk sekeras keras nya" jawab Aizen tak kalah sewot dari Hikari.

tanpa banyak cingcong Hikari langsung masuk ke dalam kelas denfan wajah yang super kesal. Dan karena ia yang terakhir datang maka dengan terpaksa ia harus duduk didepan dekat dengan meja guru.

?

Aizen mulai melajutkan materinya Hikari benar benar tak memperhatikan.

"Saya disini akan mengajarkan kalian tetang seni menulis kaligrafi" perkataan Aizen barusan benar benar membuat Hikari terkejut setengah mati.

'Apa.. Kaligrafi aaa.. itu pelajaran yang paling aku tidak suka' batin Hikari ngedumel gak karuan.

"Hay kau yang tadi terlambat"Aizen memanggil Hikari yang membuat Hikari sangat terkejut. "Ada Apa?"tanya Hikari malas menaggapi. "Sekarang kau maju dan tulis namamu dengan tulisan aksars klasik" mati.. Hikari benar benar tidak bisa tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah gak ada pilihan lain, hikari tetap maju kedepan kelas dan mengambil kapur yang ada ditangan Aizen dengan kasar.

Hikari mulai menulis namanya dengan goresan yang cepat dan tak beraturan dan akhirnya Hikari telah selesai menulis namanya. Ia meletakan kapur tadi di tepi papan tulis.

"Sudah" Hikari lagsung berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya. "Eh.. siapa bilang kau boleh duduk"Aizen menahan Hikari dengan perkataanya. "Lalu aku bagaiman?" tanya Hikari enteng. " berdiri disitu dulu, hey kau pikir kau menulis apa?" tanya Aizen binggung dengan apa yang ditulis oleh Hikari. "Tadikan sensei menyuruh ku menulis nama dan aku sudah menulis namaku" jawab Hikari dengan wajah polosnya, "iya kau memang menulis namamu tapi apa kau tidak memperhatikan seperti apa bentuk tulisan mu ?" Aizen semakin kesal melihat kepolosan Hikari.

"Memang kenapa dengan tulisan ku?" Hikari bertanya, "ya.. ampun coba lihat ini" Aizen mulai mengambil kapur yabg tadi dipakai Hikari dan mulai menulis, tak sampai lima menit pekerjaan Aizen sudah selesai jika dibandingka dengan tulisan Aizen tulisan Hikari benar benar jauh dari kata bagus (gak beraturan)

"Coba kau bandingkan !"perintah Aizen kepada Hikari dan Hikari memperhatika tulisan itu secara teliti dan mendalam..

"Ya .. tidak jauh beda lah" kata Hikari meremehkan. Aizen memukul dahinya sendiri karena hari ini ia benar benar dibuat pusing hanya karena satu orang 'ya.. ampun dia itu buta atau apa? Sudah jelas berbeda jauh hah.. kami-sama beri aku kesabaran' batin Aizen.

"Ya Sudah.. kau boleh duduk !" Kata Aizen yang sudah kesal dan dibuat pusing oleh Hikari.

"Memang dari tadi aku mau duduk" jawab Hikari yang pergi ke tempat duduknya.

== Jam Istirahat ==

Hikari berjalan di lorong panjang Shino Akademi dan hanya ada dia seorang diri.

"Hah.. hari ini benar benar membuat ku kesal" Hikari mengumam gak jelas saking kesalnya. Tapi secara tak sengaja ia melihat pohon mangga yang ada disekitar tempat itu dan. 'Ahhaa.. ?' Hikari mendapat ide, dia langsung berlari kearah pohon itu dan memanjatnya dengan sangat cepat, sesampinya diatas pohon mata Hikari langsung berbinar melihat buah mangga nya begitu banyak dan lezat "wahh.. ini pasti menyenangkan " kata Hikari yang mengambil belati dari balik saku nya.

===000===

Aizen-sensei pria bertubuh tinggi tegap berambut cokelat dengan mata gelap dengan kacamata kotak yang membingkai matanya. Dari tadi dia terus memegangi kepalanya karena pusing.

Sampai sampai ia melihat sebuah pohon yang teduh dan ia mulai mendekati pohon itu dan bersandar di bawah pohon itu kesejukan angin siang benar-benar menyejukan kepalanya dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan tapi...

Pllluukkk

Aizen merasa ada sesuatu yang lembek menimpa wajahnya. Ia terbangun dan mengambil berada tang ada di wajahnya itu.

"Ha.. kulit mangga ?" Aizen kaget melihat tiba tiba ada kulit mangga yang jatuh menimpanya. "Darimana asalnya ?" Aizen masih bertanya tanya

Ceetoookkk

"Itai... " Aizen merasa sakit karena kepalanya baru saja ditimpuk oleh benda yang cukup keras dan Aizen meastika berada apa itu.

"Ha.. biji mangga " Aizen sudah mulai kesal dia menatap kearah atas dan ia melihat gadis yang sudah membuat kacau dikelasnya tadi sedang duduk duduk santai di atas pohon

"Woooyy... ? ﾟﾓﾢ?" Aizen berteriak dengan keras, Hikari benar benar kaget dan saking kagetnya ia terjatuh ke tanah

Dan..

Brrruuukkk

Hikari benar benar jatuh tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh karena walaupun ia jatuh ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Eh.. sepertinya tadi aku jatuh tapi kok gak sakit " kata Hikari merasaakan keadaan.

"Kau mememang tidak merasa sakit tapi aku" Hikari kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hhhaaaaaa" Hikari langsung berteriak dengan sangat keras karena tanpa ia sengaja ia sedang menindih tubuh senseinya. "Ha.. sensei kenapa bisa ada disini? " tanya Hikari yang masih sangat terkejut. Dan Aizen langsung memadang wajah ngilu karena suara Hikari yang sangat cetar membahana.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dulu dari ku !" Aizen menyuruh Hikari untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Sensei teriak begitu aku kan kaget" kata Hikari dengan wajah gak berdosa. "Kamu sendiri kenapa ada diatas pohon, udah buang sampah sembarangan lagi" Aizen membalikan fakta ke Hikari, Hikari yang tak terima langsung membalas pertanyaan Aizen dengan sengit

"Kalau Sensei tau aku ada diatas pohon kenapa, Sensei harus ada di bawah" Hikari memutar Perkataan Aizen, dan karena percakapan yang tak henti hentinya terbolak balik Hikari pun mulai kesal..

"Ah.. sudah lebih baik aku pergi saja" Hikari pergi dari hadapan Aizen yang terkena emosi tingkat tinggi.

Hikari melangkah menuju ke tepi danau dan duduk diantara rerumputan yang panjang.

"Sepertinya disini cukup tenang" Hikari lalu mengeluarkan kertas dan kuas, ia mulai menorehkan tinta ke kertas pelan pelan, setiap garis demi garis ia buat membentu keindahan alam yang sedang ada dihadapanya.

Aizen masih pusing banget karena emosi dia akan berencana kembali ke ruanganya tapi, dia malah melihat Hikari lagi yang sedang duduk di tepi danau karena penasaran Aizen mendekatinya, sebenarnya Aizen sudah malas jika bertemu lagi dengan Hikari tapi entah kenapa kelakuan gadis itu selalu membuat ia merasa penasaran dan kaget, jadi sekarang Aizen mendekati Hikari dan ingin melihat apa yang sedang Hikari lakukan.

Ternyata setelah Aizen melihat lihat Hikari sedang menyambar pemandangan disekitarnya, Aizen kagum melihat gambar Hikari benar benar sangat Indah walau hanya goresan hitam putih saja dia benar benar punya bakat.

Hikari merasa ada angin hangat yang berhembus dibelakangnya secara teratur karena merasa tidak nyaman Hilari berbalik dan.

"Waaaa..." Tiba tiba Hikari terjengkang ke belakang, saking kagetnya.

Ternyata Aizen yang ada dibelakangnya dengan jarak yang benar benar sangat dekat.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan disini, dan kenapa sensei selalu saja mengikuti ku?" Hikari kembali mengoceh panjang lebar dan Aizen hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka walaupun tulisan mu itu hancur gak berbentuk tapi gambar mu Bagus juga" Ucap Aizen jujur.

Blluuusshh...

Wajah Hikari Memerah mendengar perkataan Senseinya dia merasa malu, senang, kesal semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Oo.. sensei menghina tulisan ku" kata Hikari memasang wajah sangar.

"Aku hanya bicara jujur, tapi aku akui gambar mu itu Bagus dan sudah lama aku tidak melihat gambar sebagus itu" jelas Aizen dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Bllluushh

Wajah Hikari benar benar memerah hebat dia kaget melihat senyum Aizen yang sangat ..

Indah..

Aizen binggung melihat Hikari yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan Aneh.

"Woy.. wajah mu merah apa kau sakit?" Tanya Aizen Khawatir.

Hikari tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan ia langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Ie.. Taijoube aku harus kembali me kelas.." Hikari langsung lari dan beranjak pergi dari sana secepat dia bisa.

Aizen masih menatap kepergian Hikari, dia kembali melontarkan senyuman manisnya kearah Hikari..

"Kau gadis yang sangat aneh" ucap Aizen yang masih tersenyum.

#TBC


End file.
